Three Years
by NakamaLuna
Summary: Tiga tahun sudah Sherlock Holmes pergi dari kehidupan John Watson. Tiga tahun sudah John mengalami keterpurukan atas kematian Sherlock. Awalnya John mengira itu ilusi, namun sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu 221B Baker Street itu Sherlock Holmes... kan? For Fujoshi Independence Day #4, SherlockJohn, Slash, Warnings Inside.


**Based on the original works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

**Sherlock ©**** BBC**

**Three Years**

A **fic** by **NakamaLuna **

_All the story written in this document—all ideas—all the sentences—belong to me._

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Warning: Alternate Reality, Out of Character, slash dan sedikit konten spoiler dalam novel.

Pair: SherlockJohn

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

_**If you want to flame, flame the story, not the pairing!**_

* * *

"Aku begitu kesepian. Dan aku berhutang banyak kepadamu."

.

.

"Tapi tolong, hanya ada satu hal, satu hal, satu keajaiban Sherlock—untukku. Jangan... mati. Maukah kau melakukan itu hanya untukku?"

* * *

.

.

.

Kehidupan John Hamish Watson banyak berubah semenjak pria itu—Sherlock Holmes—pergi. Pergi meninggalkan John untuk... selamanya. Dr. John Watson yang tadinya selalu melangkah gagah kemanapun ia pergi, dengan punggung yang terlihat kokoh, dengan kedua kakinya yang terlihat sehat (tanpa bantuan tongkat berjalan), semua karakteristik John Watson yang itu sudah pergi.

_Pyschosomatic_ yang kambuh, menyebabkan John harus berjalan lagi dengan tongkat berjalannya yang ia benci. Sumpah serapah keluar lagi dari mulutnya, mengutuk kakinya yang tidak dapat berjalan dengan baik. Sang dokter yang disegani orang, kini jadi diremehkan.

Bagaimana bisa seorang dokter—cacat?

Sarah adalah salah satu orang di klinik yang tetap memberikannya semangat. Wanita itu paham, ia paham mengenai betapa beratnya ditinggalkan oleh orang terdekat. Oleh karena itu, Sarah melakukan hal semaksimal mungkin untuk John Watson agar dapat menghilangkan senyum palsu yang terpampang di wajah mantan tentara itu.

John Watson masih tinggal di Baker Street semenjak hari itu—hari kepergian seorang Sherlock Holmes—ia masih tetap berkutat di flat yang dulunya ia bagi dengan sang detektif konsultan. Mrs. Hudson pernah menawarkan agar John berpindah ke kamar yang dulu ditempati Sherlock, namun John menolak.

(Mana bisa ia tahan, melihat benda-benda di kamar Sherlock yang akan membawanya kepada memori masa lalu mereka.)

.

.

John baru menyadari, bahwa flat mereka itu besar. Tentu, karena ia sendiri sekarang. Tidak ada lagi teman flat yang selalu menyuruh yang aneh-aneh, tidak ada lagi yang membawa eksperimen abstrak dan dengan seenaknya ditaruh begitu saja di meja makan, dan tidak ada lagi tubuh manusia berkeliaran di kulkas.

Walau terkesan sedikit gila, tapi John merindukan semua itu. Tentang Sherlock Holmes yang akan menyuruhnya pulang untuk hal sepele, tentang Sherlock Holmes yang dapat membuka _password_ laptopnya dengan mudah (walaupun sudah ia ubah berapa kali), tentang Sherlock Holmes yang selalu bersemangat jika ada kasus menarik yang diberikan Lestrade; dan setelah itu, Sherlock Holmes akan menatap John dengan senyuman khasnya, memakai scarf biru tua dan membuka kenop pintu, lalu mengatakan;

"Kau ikut, John?"

Tidak pernah John menolak.

* * *

.

"Mengagumkan."

"Apa?"

Mycroft Holmes berbalik, memperlihatkan punggungnya kepada John Watson. "Kebanyakan orang, berjalan keliling kota ini, dan yang mereka lihat hanyalah jalanan dan toko-toko, lalu mobil." Mycroft memberi jeda. "Saat berjalan dengan Sherlock Holmes, kau melihat medan perang." Mycroft tiba-tiba berbalik. "Kau sudah melihatnya, 'kan?"

.

.

.

"Pecat terapismu, dia benar-benar salah. Kau di bawah tekanan saat ini, dan tanganmu berfungsi dengan baik. Kau tidak dihantui oleh medan perang, Dr. Watson. Kau merindukannya."

* * *

.

.

.

Itu benar sekali.

Ya, perkataan Mycroft Holmes terbukti. Dengan kembalinya John memakai tongkat berjalannya semenjak Sherlock pergi, dengan kembalinya John Watson yang terlihat rapuh dengan _pyschomatic _yang dialaminya. Sama sekali tidak terlihat bahwa dulu John pernah berlari-lari keliling kota London hanya untuk mengejar pembunuh bersama dengan Sherlock Holmes.

Kedua kaki John terlihat kuat dan sehat ketika ia berjalan dengan Sherlock. Dan mata John memancarkan semangat akan setiap kasus yang diberikan oleh Lestrade. Dan untuk sekali lagi, John Watson melihat medan perang... ketika ia berjalan dengan Sherlock Holmes.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya—_**lagi**_, John Watson kehilangan medan perangnya, bersamaan dengan perginya Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

.

.

.

John pernah berpikir ia akan pergi saja dari Baker Street. Pergi menjauh, dari semua memorinya tentang ia dan Sherlock. Memulai kehidupan yang baru, mencari seorang teman flat lain, atau mungkin membina kehidupan rumah tangga.

Namun tidak bisa. John Watson tidak bisa melakukan itu semua. Dan pada saat itu John sadar bahwa dirinya sudah terikat terlalu kuat dengan seorang pria bernama Sherlock Holmes. Sampai-sampai ia sendiri takut untuk membuang pria itu dari kehidupannya.

Menakjubkan sekali ketika John pulang ke Baker Street dan melihat bahwa flat itu terlihat rapi. Tidak ada bahan eksperimen berserakan di meja makan, tidak ada anggota tubuh manusia terpajang di lemari es, dan tidak ada teman flat yang tengah berbaring malas di sofa panjang.

John berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi. Karena itu kadang ia berbicara sendiri. Atau ia kan meniru metode Sherlock untuk berbicara dengan tengkorak yang terletak rapi di atas perapian.

* * *

.

.

.

(Sudah tiga tahun, ya.)

Sudah tiga tahun semenjak ia terakhir melihat Sherlock. Sudah tiga tahun berlalu semenjak ia hidup sendiri. Sudah tiga tahun ia tidak melihat medan perang. Tapi tetap saja, John Watson tidak dapat terlepas dari Sherlock Holmes.

Seperti kata-kata terakhir John kepada batu nisan Sherlock waktu itu, John mengharapkan keajaiban. Keajaiban dari Sherlock untuk dirinya.

(Agar Sherlock hidup kembali untuk dirinya.)

Dan jauh di dalam hati John, ia masih percaya bahwa orang yang ia sayangi itu masih hidup.

.

.

John Watson berjalan sendiri, pulang ke Baker Street dengan tangan kiri mendekap kantong belanjaan dan tangan kanan memegang tongkat berjalan. Selama tiga tahun ini, tanpa disangka Inspektur Greg Lestrade telah memecahkan kasus tanpa bantuan Sherlock, yang membuat kehormatannya di Scotland Yard kembali.

Namun kasus baru tentang Honourable Ronald Adair telah memikat kepolisian akan perkaranya yang rumit. Scotland Yard, bahkan Lestrade sendiri terlihat kesusahan menangani kasus ini. Dan John entah kenapa berharap, kasus rumit tentang Ronald Adair itu, dapat membawa Sherlock kembali.

Tanpa sadar John menarik bibirnya membentuk senyuman, ia menggelengkan kepala. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Tidak mungkin...

—'kan?

_**Bruk! Prang!**_

Kantong belanjaan yang didekap oleh John tersebut terjatuh, membuat bungkusnya robek, dan menyebabkan barang-barang yang berada di dalamnya berhamburan. Ada yang pecah, seperti toples berisi selai stroberi yang John beli dan ada juga yang penyok mengingat John membeli ikan sarden kaleng untuk makan malam. Begitupula dengan tongkat berjalan yang dipakai John.

Namun bukan belanjaan yang jatuh ataupun tongkat berjalan yang sekarang John risaukan.

Ini mengenai Sherlock Holmes.

Mengenai seorang pria yang benar-benar sudah mengikat hidupnya.

Seorang pria yang (sepengetahuan John) telah lama pergi dari dunia ini, dengan cara bunuh diri.

Seorang pria yang sangat kejam, karena bunuh diri di depan teman (orang yang disayangi)-nya sendiri. Seorang pria yang kejam, karena tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi John Watson, untuk menghentikan percobaan bunuh dirinya.

_(Seorang pria yang brengsek. Amat sangat brengsek... Karena sekarang pria itu tanpa rasa bersalah berdiri di depan pintu kayu Baker Street, dengan wajah memandang ke arah John Watson.) _

.

.

_**Brengsek.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sherlock Holmes tidak berharap banyak mengenai reaksi John Watson akan kemunculannya kembali ini. Deduksinya mengatakan ada dua pilihan bahwa yang pertama adalah John Watson pasti akan berteriak lantang memarahinya, atau yang kedua, berjalan ke Sherlock sendiri lalu meninju wajahnya dengan keras. Ya, Sherlock kira pilihan kedua adalah balasan yang setimpal dan masuk akal—seharusnya.

Namun Sherlock sendiri takut, sekarang.

Takut karena ia berdiri begitu saja di hadapan John Watson tanpa ekspresi bersalah karena telah meninggalkannya selama tiga tahun.

_Sherlock takut ia tidak akan diterima lagi oleh pria mantan tentara berambut pasir itu._

Tidak ada kata sapaan.

Mereka hanya saling membalas menatap satu sama lain.

Namun Sherlock dapat melihat dengan jelas, iris biru keabu-abuan milik John memancarkan amarah, keterkejutan, dan kekecewaan mendalam ke arah Sherlock sendiri.

Sherlock tidak berani mengatakan; "Hei John, aku kembali. Bagaimana kehidupanmu di Baker Street selama tiga tahun ini?"

Sherlock Holmes sendiri hapal tentang bagaimana kehidupan John Watson selama tiga tahun kepergiannya. Karena diam-diam, Sherlock selalu memantau pria mantan tentara itu.

Dan Sherlock juga selalu diliputi rasa bersalah.

* * *

.

.

(John Watson ingin menampar dirinya sekarang.)

.

Ini realita 'kan?

Yang di hadapannya itu Sherlock Holmes?

Orang yang seharusnya sudah pergi meninggalkan Bumi ini?

.

Seharusnya John tahu. Seharusnya John sekarang tertawa.

John adalah saksi bahwa Sherlock seorang yang cerdas. Seorang yang dapat mengelabui siapapun, termasuk John Watson sendiri.

_**Jadi seharusnya John tahu bahwa selama ini Sherlock hanya mengkamuflasekan kematiannya.**_

Tiga tahun ini... Sherlock Holmes dapat membuat John uring-uringan. Dapat membuat _pyschomatic _John kambuh. Dapat meningkatkan frekuensi mimpi buruk yang John alami. Dapat membuat John Watson bukan menjadi John Watson sendiri. Hebat sekali bukan Sherlock Holmes itu?

_Trang._

Satu kaleng ikan sarden menggelinding tepat di kaki Sherlock. Dan pria tinggi itu membungkuk untuk mengambilnya. Tangannya yang dibalut oleh sarung tangan terjulur ke depan, menyodorkannya kepada John Watson.

* * *

.

.

.

Sherlock meneguk ludah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh John Watson kepadanya nanti, ia tidak bisa berpikir, otaknya mengeluh untuk diajak berdeduksi, dan lidahnya kelu untuk diajak berbicara.

_**Sherlock takut sekali kalau memikirkan kenyataan bahwa John akan menolaknya. **_

Semuanya berbeda dari deduksinya tadi bukan?

Sherlock berpikir bahwa John akan berteriak atau meninjunya. Namun kenyataannya John hanya berdiri di hadapannya, memandangnya dengan ekspresi terkejut yang diiringi dengan tatapan kemarahan.

Jika pada akhirnya John tidak mengatakan apa-apa... maka tamatlah.

Mata Sherlock bergerak, sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa John tengah memunguti barang belanjaannya (yang masih dapat dipakai). Sherlock meneguk ludah sekali lagi ketika mendapati bahwa John selesai memungut barang belanjaannya yang ada di jalan. Entah apakah John akan mengambil kaleng ikan sarden yang tengah dipegang Sherlock atau tidak.

Pupil mata Sherlock sedikit membesar ketika John menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuh kaleng ikan sarden, namun tidak mengambilnya.

"Tiga tahun, Sherlock... tiga tahun."

Ini dia.

"Tiga tahun... seseorang yang bernama Sherlock Holmes telah pergi dari kehidupan John Watson."

_**Deg.**_

John mengambil kaleng ikan sarden tersebut, lalu mendekapnya. Ia memalingkan wajah dari Sherlock, dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah Baker Street.

Ah, sudah berakhir rupanya.

Sherlock memandangi punggung John. Dan sekejap matanya berair karena sakit, bibirnya bergetar, wajahnya memerah, dan tubuhnya limbung.

(Benar, Sherlock dapat menerimanya. Sherlock pantas menerima perkataan John itu. Tiga tahun lamanya Sherlock telah menyiksa orang yang paling ia sayangi dengan membuat skenario palsu akan kematian dirinya.)

Itu hal yang sangat kejam.

Dan Sherlock pantas menerimanya.

(Sebagaimanapun baiknya John Watson, sebagaimanapun sabarnya John Watson. Sherlock tahu, tidak-lah seharusnya ia melindungi John Watson dengan cara seperti ini.)

_**Membuat John Hamish Watson terpuruk akan kematian Sherlock Holmes. **_

Sherlock menggigit bibir bagian bawah. Matanya telah berhenti berair, dan ia menarik napas dalam.

(Sudah seharusnya sekarang, setelah John Watson mengetahui kenyataan, ia dapat terlepas dari seseorang yang bernama Sherlock Holmes.)

Sherlock membalikkan badannya, dan tepat ketika ia hendak melangkahkan kaki, suara John membuatnya berhenti.

"Tiga tahun... seseorang yang bernama Sherlock Holmes telah pergi dari kehidupan John Watson... dan sekarang kau berniat menambah rentang waktunya lagi dengan pergi dariku, eh, Sherlock? Berapa tahun lagi aku harus menunggumu untuk pulang? Lima tahun? Enam tahun?"

Sherlock tidak melangkahkan kaki. Tapi ia tidak juga memutar tubuhnya untuk bertatap muka dengan John.

"Tiga tahun kau pergi dari rumahmu di Baker Street, dan sekarang kau ingin pergi lagi? Apa rumah barumu lebih nyaman?"

Sherlock mendengar suara langkah kaki, dan ia merasa sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Rumahmu di sini, Sherlock. 221B Baker Street, London."

(Dan akhirnya Sherlock berani memutar tubuhnya, lalu terkejut mendapatkan wajah tegar John Watson diselimuti oleh kesedihan yang luar biasa. Oh, betapa Sherlock merasa sangat bersalah.)

"John..." Sherlock bergumam.

"Banyak yang harus kau ceritakan padaku, Sherlock. Banyak sekali. Mari kita duduk di perapian dengan ditemani kopi. Kopi hitam untukmu dengan dua balok gula 'kan?"

"Ya." Sherlock tersenyum.

.

.

(Sherlock Holmes sangat beruntung. Amat sangat beruntung.)

Sherlock merasa ia tidak seharusnya menerima perlakuan sebaik ini dari John Watson.

_**Karena itu... Sherlock Holmes sangat beruntung, untuk mempunyai John Watson di sisinya.**_

Kedua tangan Sherlock merengkuh bahu John, menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan. Sherlock membenamkan kepalanya kepada bahu pria mantan tentara tersebut.

"Hei... aku tidak bisa memelukmu balik. Kau tahu sendiri, aku sedang membawa barang belanjaan." John sedikit tertawa lalu menggerakkan bahunya.

Sherlock bergumam. "Boleh aku menciummu?"

John Watson mengatupkan mulut.

Seharusnya ia sekarang berteriak kepada Sherlock bahwa dirinya menyukai wanita.

"Tentu."

Maka Sherlock menyatukan kedua bibir mereka.

Publik menyaksikan mereka. Dan John menutup matanya.

Orang-orang yang berada di dekat mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka pasangan.

Dan yang mereka katakan itu benar.

Bahwa Sherlock Holmes dan John Watson adalah pasangan—yang tidak dapat terpisah.

John tidak menyesali pilihan ini.

Karena itu memang... kenyataan.

_Kenyataan bahwa John Watson menyayangi Sherlock Holmes._

* * *

"Jadi selama tiga tahun ini, kau?"

"Pergi, berkeliling Eropa. Aku menemukan banyak sesuatu yang menarik, diantaranya mata merah kuda yang terinfeksi racun kobra. Aneh 'kan? Aku membawa pulang mata kudanya—tenang, hanya mata, bukan kepalanya—tapi aku juga membawa kobranya, lihat menarik 'kan? Lalu aku juga mempunyai data korupsi oleh seorang pejabat di salah satu negara Eropa ini, ia beruntung aku belum melaporkan perbuatan beserta buktinya ke pengadilan. Semua bukti korupsi itu aku simpan ke dalam laptopmu. Oh, John. Jangan pasang ekspresi seperti itu. Aku membawa semua eksperimen ini dan meminjam laptopmu ketika kau sedang pergi berbelanja, kau tahu? Dan aku juga tertarik dengan kasus kematian Ronald Adair."

"Kau meminjam laptopku? Lagi? Kau dapat tahu_ password_-ku, lagi?"

Sherlock tersenyum. Tangannya menepuk dadanya.

"—_password_-nya Sherlock Holmes 'kan?"

(Dan selama tiga tahun ini, Sherlock Holmes memang tidak pernah bisa lepas dari kehidupan John Watson.)

* * *

End.

* * *

A/N:

Ih, gaje banget ini fic. Udah setengah tahun gak ngetik hasilnya amburadul kayak gini... 8'D Saya berusahaaa banget untuk ngebuat karakter mereka IC, tapi kayaknya failed. #nangis

Oh ya ampuun, andaikan Moffat dan Gatiss membuat adegan pertemuan kembali Johnlock seperti fic ini... maka saya... *kayang bahagia* #plak

Fic ini dibuat dalam rangka merayakan Fujoshi Independence Day #4. :)

Semoga kalian menikmati fic ini dan... review? :3


End file.
